Shattered Spirits
by black-phoenix16
Summary: AU. Set during all three books. Sauron possesed more then just orcs. He had darker creatures, yet when one of these creatures is sent on a mission to capture the ring, they find themselves bound to the ringbearer and learn to find light even in darkness
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I own only Rayne and the very twisted thing that revolves around her.

Prologue

There are many secrets that Sauron had, and now that his eternal death has finally come they will never be known. Yet, there is one ray of light that has been shed onto the dark mists of Sauron. This is a tale, as told by my father Aragorn. He has sworn me into secrecy when I found a ring with a hard silver band that never shone and a black gem darker then night itself in his study. I showed it to my mother; who in turn confronted my father. Aragorn agreed to tell us its story, provided that we shall not tell anyone of it. So here I am, telling you this, my journal. I could not keep this tale onto myself; for it is too filled with tragedy and yet happiness. Victory in the end, and it is unlike any I have heard before. This is the chronicle of my father and the other's of the Fellowship of the Ring. Mr. Frodo Baggins has already written a book of this, but Aragorn said that he left out this chapter. For, it was sworn between them that none shall know of this, but that they must never forget themselves. For there was another of the Fellowship, who joined later on their journey, and at first was unwelcome. She was a being I cannot even begin to comprehend, but I will try my best to use my ink and quill to tell of her. So I begin her account with these words that she said unto them,

"Not all in Life is as simple as Good and Evil. You seem to forget all that Lies in Between."

-By the hand of Eldarion, son of Aragorn and Arwen

(((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N- this is an AU story that is going to be quite dark. I am warning you now that there will be torture, violence and death. If you can't take that then don't read this. This IS NOT A MARY SUE! It is not a carbon copy of anything. So, Please Review because how fast I get out my next chapter depends on how many reviews I get. The real chapters will be much longer then this as well.


	2. Rainbow Eyes and Bonds of Blood

Hippie Jade: Sorry about the wait, and thanks for the review!

viggomaniac: Too long?

000000000000000

On the snowy mountains atop the mines of Moria, a strange group battled through the fierce storm. Two men, an elf, a dwarf, and a wizard walked on; and in their wake lay four half-lings.

Pippin and Mary clung to the back of Boromir; as Frodo and Sam waded through the high snow bravely.

Aragorn watched them in their struggle.

"They cannot keep going like this." He whispered to Gandalf the Grey.

"This is Saruman's doing!" He hissed.

The spell echoed through the wind, unwilling to be undone.

"They are freezing; we must take another way!" Aragorn persisted.

0000000000000000

Frodo Baggins was unused to the chill such as this. He yearned for the Shire, with warmth and ale, and then felt the golden ring at his neck. It was still warm.

_It is the ring that has caused this! Let us get through the cold mountains so we can destroy it and never have to come back here again!_

He thought with chattering teeth. Suddenly, someone was at his shoulder.

0000000000000000

Aragorn and Gandalf, to preoccupied in their debate, did not notice Legolas's warning until it was too late.

"The mountain has silenced!" He yelled at them for the second time.

This time, both the heir of men and the wizard stopped and listened. For all of us who have not had training in the ways of harsher life; I shall inform you of this. Nothing in nature, be it mountain of stone or forests of green, is ever silent. Quiet perhaps, but the straining ear can pick up a soaring bird or a scurrying rodent. Even in a storm, there is noise. Silence is your greatest enemy.

"Frodo," Aragorn muttered and looking for the hobbit a moment short.

"FRODO!" Sam yelled.

00000000000000000000

Frodo felt his attacker push him ruffly into the snow, pulling at his throat. The hands were pale, slender, and somehow colder then the freezing air and frigid snow. He fought on; pushing and rolling, trying to free his sword.

Yet, his opponent had seen the weapon and quickly knocked it down the ravine. They were reaching for the ring. In the blink of an eye, Sam was there.

He hurtled at the tall figure, and losing their balance, the person fell to the edge of the ravine; pulling Frodo with them.

00000000000000000000

Pippin watched in horror as Frodo tumbled down the snowy edge. Another person(or thing) was with him, wearing a cloak as white as the snow that covered them entirely except for the hand on his friend's shoulder. Legolas Greenleaf ran to the edge, his hand just missing the young hobbit.

"Frodo!" Aragorn screamed as he charged down the ravine quickly. Legolas soon took the lead from him, and Gandalf followed behind after shouting instructions to Boromir and Gimili.

"Keep the hobbits safe! Find a hiding spot and await our return. DO NOT FOLLOW!"

Even Gimili had obeyed, albeit, grudgingly.

00000000000000000

Frodo rolled down along stone and ice, finally coming to a halt on a small ledge overlooking an endless bottom. Breathing deeply, he saw Sting. It lay a few feet from him. With quick thinking, young master Baggins rolled to his feet and snatched the short sword right before his feet were knocked back down by a well-placed tapping to the knees.

They were back, tall and looming.

"Get back!" Frodo yelled, more desperation then bravery.

The being took no heed to him as they advanced.

The half-ling waved his sword menacingly, and this time they stopped. A moment of silence passed, broken by the faint whiz of an arrow that landed inches from the cloaked stranger. They both turned and saw Legolas running through the stone with Elven grace, notching another arrow.

With a small glance back at its quarry, the attacker ran at the elf, producing twin knives.

0000000000000000000000

Legolas saw them coming, and raised his bow as a defense. The first knife was thrown away by the elf, but the second managed to scrape across his shoulder. The wound, merely a scrape made Legolas double-over in pain, and then slump to the ground in a matter of seconds.

000000000000000000000000

"Legolas!" Aragorn sped down the slope, sliding to his friend. "What has happened?"

Gandalf knelt beside the fallen elf for a second. "He is fine, a small douse of toxin, nothing more. He will live, but we must ensure that of our ring-bearer."

Aragorn reluctantly stood up; but determinedly ran toward Frodo.

00000000000000000000000000

With Legolas no longer a threat; the figure returned to Frodo, drawing a crackling whip, black and thorny. With an expert flick, it clutched his hand; and Frodo let Sting go with a gasp as small puncture wounds bled from his hand.

Weaponless, the hobbit backed up as his attacker approached.

Desperate, he jerked the ring from his neck and held it over the inky black depths.

"If I die, you lose it!" He hissed.

This froze the stranger momentarily. Enough time for Aragorn to charge in, slashing expertly with a sword.

With sharp reflex, the being ducked, but the next blow Aragorn shot unbalanced them for a second time. Without a sound, they began to fall; purposely gripping Frodo by his cloak as they dipped over the edge of oblivion.

Aragorn managed to grab Frodo just as Gandalf came over; and pulled him along with the attacker. The ranger pointed his sword at the being's throat and commanded, "Lie still and don't make a noise if you want to live another day."

"Are you alright?" Gandalf asked.

Frodo nodded shakily, clutching his bleeding hand.

With an angry look, the wizard muttered something and his hand healed instantly.

Then slowly and deliberately, he approached the captive. "Show yourself."

There was no response.

"Lift up your hood." Aragorn tapped the top of their head with his sword as he spoke.

The pale hands carefully pulled the snow white hood down.

0000000000000000000000

For a brief moment, he thought it was Arwen. She had black hair and pale skin, but on closer inspection she wasn't. She looked human, and in her early twenties. She had no elvish glow, but a very mortal beauty to her.

Her pale face was framed by twisting black hair damp with the snow, and it was the exact shade of a raven; even changing slightly when she turned. Her features were harmonious and smooth, high cheekbones, full crimson lips, arching eyebrows, a small and straight nose; and eyes framed by a halo of lashes. Yet her eyes were inhuman. They were neither blue, or green, nor brown or gray. They were speckled with every color on Middle Earth, from scarlet to pale lilac, and all shades in between.

A moment of silence passed through them, and finally Mithrandir spoke.

"Who are you?"

She gazed impassively back at him in silence.

Gandalf surveyed her again and then turned to Aragorn. "Ask her a question."

The ranger gave him a quizzical look but then asked, "Why are you here?"

For a moment, it seemed as though she was going to stay silent. Finally, she whispered something in strange words. Her voice was like chilled water, smooth with a slight misty frost.

"What did she say?" Frodo asked.

"She spoke the tongue of Mordor." The wizard frowned.

The woman seemed to be watching them for a moment before repeating, "Mordor." In a slightly hoarse and unused tone.

"Ah, she can speak." Mithrandir smiled a little.

"I come to get..." She struggled on the last word and resorted to pointing at the chain on Frodo's neck.

"The ring," Aragorn filled in for her.

She nodded.

"Now, you Frodo ... ask her something." Gandalf commanded with watching eyes.

He hesitated and then said, "What is your name?"

She took a moment, as if to think before rasping, "Rayne."

"Why does she answer our questions?" Aragorn asked softly.

The wizard had a fragile smile on his face. "Because she is bound to you both," He glanced at Frodo. "However unwillingly, you and Aragorn saved her from a deadly fall into the chasm. She owes you her life; and is bound by blood magic to fulfill her debt and serve you until she does."

"I do not trust her." Aragorn muttered to him.

"You don't have too." He replied. "Frodo, bring her along. Give her very specific instructions, no way out of them, and no way to hurt anyone."

Frodo complied. "Rayne, follow me. You may not hurt any of the Fellowship. You must walk up with me and then sit quietly until we begin traveling again. Do not cause trouble."

Without hesitation she stood and gracefully followed them back up the icy slopes.

0000000000000000000

"We cannot keep her! She is Sauron's servant!" Boromir objected.

"I say we take her head off now and rid the world of one more filth!" Gimili growled at the silent woman.

"You will not touch her!" Gandalf raised his voice with authority. "She may be a slave of our enemy, but she is bound by an ancient magic not even **he** can undo." He paused to meet them all in the eye. "I do not want you to trust her, but this Rayne can be very useful to us. We should use her. She is coming, unless the ring-bearer has an objection." He added softer.

Frodo looked at her, calm and obedient. It almost seemed as if she had not even been there; of course, the sleeping elf was a reminder.

"Which way shall we take now?" Boromir continued. "We cannot make it through this storm with four hobbits and an elf put to sleep by some drug. We must find another way."

Disputes began about the way to travel, and finally Frodo decided.

"We go through the mines."

00000000000000000

A/N- sorry about the long wait. I try to update ASAP, but between school, friends, family, and work it is hard to find time. Please bare with me . I will try to update at least twice a month. But, if I get a lot of reviews I will stay up extra-late for you guys!


End file.
